Spongebob McFistpants
by Smarty 94
Summary: New Years is coming and everyone is getting ready for the holiday. All but Spongebob who gave McFist amnesia and has to pose as him for a while. But things get out of hand when the Sorcerer finds out what's going on.
1. Hospitalizing McFist

All the residents of Toon Manor are at a parade happening in Norrisville. The turtles and Splinter were wearing tan trench coats and hats.

"Thanks for coming to Norrisville to see this parade that McFist has arranged." said Randy.

"I only came because I had an opening." said Duncan.

"I don't get what many people see in that guy." said Sonic.

"His products are amazing." said Theresa.

Sonic lifted up his left arm, revealing a watch with McFist's head on it and his mustache is acting like the arms.

"Yeah, well I bought this McWatch one time and quickly found out that it doesn't work." Sonic removed the watch, threw it on the ground and stepped on it, "There goes 25 dollars I won't get back. Mostly because of his no refund policy."

"He's a very cheap man." said Raph.

"He's more money hungry then me." Said Daffy.

"There's obviously a good reason to that." Said GDN.

"Agreed." Everyone but Daffy said.

"Hey guys." said a familiar voice.

They turned to their left and saw a round boulder rolling towards them. The boulder stopped and then they saw Spongebob get on top of it and sit on it.

"Check out this boulder I found." Said Spongebob.

"Where did you find that thing?" said Rook.

"I was at a flea market and someone was giving this thing away for free." Said Spongebob.

"A free boulder? That thing can't be useful." Said Cyborg.

Spongebob got off the boulder.

"For the record, it can be useful." Said Spongebob.

"How so?" said Ben.

"For example, this thing could eclipse the sun." said Spongebob.

Spongebob grabbed the boulder and held it over his head. He bent down a bit before standing up straight and throwing it in front of the sun, causing an eclipse. Also amazing the residents.

"How about that? He was telling the truth." Said Leo.

"Question is how long will it stay in the air?" said Gwen.

"Who knows?" said Owen.

Randy then saw an old fashioned limo with McFist in the back seat and being driven by Viceroy.

"I tell you Viceroy, this parade idea of mine was a good idea." Said McFist.

"You mean my idea." Said Viceroy.

McFist became angry.

"MY IDEA!" said McFist, "Just let me know when my 'guest of honor', the ninja shows up."

"Sure thing." Said Viceroy.

Meanwhile, the Sorcerer was watching the parade with one of his pearls.

"A parade, how original. Probably a plan to lure the ninja into a trap." Said the Sorcerer.

He then saw GDN and became angry. His rat then appeared next to him.

"The Gold Dragon is there as well? I can't believe it took me many times to get rid of him. Wait, he knows who the ninja is. Two for the price of one." Said the Sorcerer.

Meanwhile, back in Norrisville, Debby walked next to GDN.

"Enjoying the parade?" said Debby.

"Yes we are." Said GDN.

With McFist and Viceroy, they were still going down the road and Viceroy noticed a shadow surrounding the limo. He looked up and became shocked.

"Giant boulder." Viceroy said before he jumped out the limo.

McFist became confused.

"Boulder? Eh, close enough." Said McFist.

McFist then realized something.

"Wait a minute." Said McFist.

Before he could do something, the boulder that Spongebob threw in the air fell on his limo, crushing him and the limo.

Everyone became shocked at what they saw. The resident's, even Debby turned to Spongebob with angry looks on their faces.

"Heh, heh, heh. Oops." Spongebob said sheepishly.

"Nice going. You just killed a gazillionair." Said Randy.

Duncan walked over to Spongebob and hugged him very tightly.

"I'm so proud of you." Duncan said happily before he stopped hugging Spongebob, "Dropping a boulder on someone was the best bad thing that I could have done if I had thought about it."

"I didn't do it on purpose." Said Spongebob.

"But I'm still proud." Said Duncan.

Spongebob turned his back to the crushed limo.

"Things happen to people. It's not like this could get any worse." Said Spongebob.

He spoke to soon, the limo then blew up.

"It got worse, didn't it?" said Spongebob.

Everyone nodded still with angry looks.

"Okay then." Said Spongebob.

He ran off and came back in a sombrero and a serape.

"Someone get me past the Mexican border." Said Spognebob.

Later, in the Norrisville hospital, McFist was in a full body cast, only part not covered was his face. Randy and Theresa pushed Spongebob in the room.

"I don't feel comfortable doing this." Said Spongebob.

"Please, what's the worst that can happen?" said Randy.

"I tell him everything that lead him here, and he makes me Numero Uno on his hit list." Said Spongebob.

Randy and Theresa looked at each other than at Spongebob.

"You have a point." Theresa said.

"I guess." Randy said and turned to the sponge, "Just go and see, ok?"

Spongebob sighed.

"Fine." He said.

Spongebob walked over to the unconscious McFist.

"Uh, hello?" said Spongebob.

McFist didn't do a thing.

"How's it going?" said Spongebob.

McFist still didn't do a thing.

"Don't say a thing. It's going bad since someone dropped a boulder on you and you ended up in here." Said Spongebob.

Nothing happened.

"You know. I know someone with a big mustache. It's bigger than your own. The person with the big mustache is called Doctor Eggman." Said Spongebob.

Still, nothing happened.

"You ever been in a full body cast before?" said Spongebob.

Nothing happened.

Spongebob turned back to Randy and Theresa.

"Well that's the best I've got." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob was about to walk off when Randy stopped Spongebob by placing his hand in Spongebob's face.

"Oh no you don't." said Randy.

"I tried my best." Said Spongebob.

"Try harder." Said Theresa.

"If I do that, he might turn out to be a zombie." Said Spongebob.

McFist regained consciousness and moaned very loudly, scaring Spongebob.

"Where am I?" said McFist.

Spongebob pulled out a shovel and knocked out McFist, shocking Randy and Theresa.

"What'd you do that for?" said Randy.

"He scared me." Said Spongebob.

"You could have killed him." Said Randy.

"What, like the boulder couldn't have killed him, or the explosion?" said Spongebob.

"Those things could have killed him." Said Theresa.

"But they didn't." said Spongebob, "What kind of parent's does he have?"

"Will you forget about his parents? You're going to give him brain damage." Said Randy.

"I believe brain damage is out of the question for this guy and his family." Said Spongebob.

"Forget about his family! Are you not aware of what's going on here?" said Theresa.

"Not a clue." Said Spongebob.

McFist regained consciousness. Randy and Theresa noticed it and went over to him.

"Mr. McFist, are you okay?" said Randy.

McFist became confused.

"Who's McFist?" said McFist.

Randy and Theresa became shocked and turned to Spongebob with angry looks on their faces.

"Is it still to late to go to Mexico?" said Spongebob.


	2. Spongebob as McFist

Back outside the hospital, GDN and Debby were showing the turtles and Splinter around Norrisville.

"Great place, I could get used to this if I was still Hamato Yoshi." said Splinter.

"But we can only live in Toon City since no one cares about what you are." Said Leo.

"True." Said Splinter.

GDN then bumped into Principal Slimovitz.

"What the?" said Slimovitz.

GDN and Slimovitz look at each other and start to scream as everyone else covered their ears or 'ears'.

"Make it stop, I'm getting a headache." Said Mikey.

"Like a headaches the least of your problems." Said Raph.

Even GDN's three pets are covering their ears and Tweety jumped into Sylvester's mouth.

"YOU!" GDN and Principal Slimovitz shouted at the same time.

Slimovitz began backing away in fear.

"Back away from me. I don't want to have to spend more money on repairing my car." Said Slimovitz.

GDN became confused.

"What are you talking about?" said GDN.

"I know who you are. What all your capable off." Said Slimovitz.

"Huh." Said GDN.

"You're the GoldDragonNinja." Said Slimovitz.

Everyone became shocked.

"Yeah right." GDN tried to lie, "If I was the GoldDragonNinja, then I'd be-"GDN stopped when he began to sneeze.

He then sneezed and turned into the GoldDragonNinja.

"Aw nuts." Said GDN.

GDN turned back to normal.

"I knew it." Said Slimovitz.

Debbie looked at her principle.

"Sir how did you know my boyfriend is the hero GoldDragonNinja?" She asked.

"I was able to get so much footage of him in alley ways." Said Slimovitz.

"Definitely not the best idea I came up with." Said GDN.

"I have enough footage and photos to prove who you are. If you don't want it to go on the internet, the next time you come to Norrisville, you'd better hope that I'm not in the area, the same goes for the car. Keep it from getting destroyed." Said Slimovitz.

Slimovitz pointed to his car which was only a few feet away.

GDN thought about it until he decided to comply.

"Okay, I'll keep from destroying it when I'm here." Said GDN.

The group heard a screaming and saw Spongebob fall on Slimovitz's car, much to his shock.

"Eh, not my fault." Said GDN.

Spongebob came back on his feet.

"The ninja's after me, he's after me." Spongebob said before he ran off screaming.

Randy as the ninja landed on the ground and chased Spongebob. Slimovitz looked at GDN with an angry look on his face.

"At least it's still in one piece." Said GDN.

He spoke to soon; the car instantly blew up, much to Slimovitz's shock.

"Not my fault." Said GDN.

"Back to the repair shop." Slimovitz said in annoyance.

Slimovitz walked off and gathered all the pieces.

"Odd, his car blew up for no apparent reason." Said Donnie.

"There's a reason to this." Said Splinter.

From on top of a building, Duncan was looking through a pair of binoculars. He put them down and has a smirk on his face. He pulled out a detonator.

"Suckers. This is only for the fun of it." Said Duncan.

Later, back at the mansion, Randy and Theresa were talking to Spongebob in the living room.

"How can you give McFist amnesia? He's a well-known business man." Said Randy.

"My boss knows a lot about business, and you don't hear me complain to you about anything bad you do to him." Said Spongebob.

"That's because we don't do anything bad to him." Said Randy.

"True, I'd expect something like that from Duncan." Said Spongebob.

"Look, we can deal with any of your crazy antics, but putting someone in the hospital and giving the same person amnesia is crossing the line." Said Theresa.

"I didn't mean to do any of that on purpose." Said Spongebob, "It just happened."

Randy and Theresa cooled down.

"We're good, it's cool." Said Randy.

Theresa pulled out a cell phone and went through all the things that were on it.

"Says here he's supposed to introduce something called the McCycle to the public tomorrow." Said Theresa.

Spongebob became shocked.

"Tomorrow? That's New Year's Eve." Said Spongebob.

Randy became confused.

"Wait a minute; you've got his cell phone? He could have used that to remember who he was." Said Randy.

"With him suffering amnesia, I doubt he'll remember that he even has a phone." Said Spongebob.

"Good point. But still, we need to find a way to keep McFist on schedule." Said Randy.

"But how?" said Theresa.

The three thought about it until Randy came up with an idea.

"I got it. We'll disguise Spongebob as McFist." Said Randy.

"That's the most idiotic idea I've heard in my life." Said Spongebob.

"You would have come up with the same thing." Said Randy.

"Good point." Said Spongebob.

"Seems like a good idea. Only problem is that Spongebob looks nothing like McFist." Said Theresa.

Randy realized his mistake.

"New plan." Said Randy.

Spongebob then seemed to like the idea.

"Not a bad idea actually." Said Spongebob.

"Not bad? It's a terrible idea. Unless you're a shape shifter, then we've got a good idea." Said Randy.

"Feast your eyes on this." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob began to change his appearance, after a while, he looked exactly like Hannibal McFist, shocking Randy and Theresa.

"Huh, huh? Do I look like Hannibal McFist or do I look like Hannibal McFist?" said Spongebob.

"You're a shape shifter?" said Theresa.

"I could do the impossible. Shape shifting being one of those things I can do that's impossible." Said Spongebob.

"How good are you exactly?" said Randy.

Spongebob shape shifted into Randy, shocking him.

"I'm that good." Said Spongebob.

"He is good." Said Theresa.

"Good? I highly doubt that someone would be stupid enough to believe that there are two Randy Cunninghams." Said Randy.

Just then, Shaggy walked into the room and saw the two Randy's and became scared.

"ZOINKS!" Shaggy said before running off.

Spongebob then changed back to normal.

The trio looked at each other and sighed.

"On man Shaggy needs to learn courage." Randy said.

"Agreed." Theresa said then thought of something, "What about McFist's arm? How will Spongebob pull it off?"

"Not to worry." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob shaped his arm to look exactly like McFist's robotic arm.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's get this show on the road." Said Randy.

"Hold on, we still need to do something about the real McFist in the hospital." Said Theresa.

The three thought about it for a while.

Later, back at Norrisville, Spongebob who now his right arm back to normal and Randy were putting McFist who was still in the full body cast in the sewer system.

"What's this all about?" said McFist.

"Oh uh…this is a way to…" Randy said before Spongebob came up with an idea.

"To restore your memory very quickly." Said Spongebob.

"I see." Said McFist.

Spongebob and Randy made it to the sewer and gently set McFist down before climbing out.

"Wait a minute." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob pulled out a flashlight.

"He's going to need this." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob dropped the flashlight into the sewer and the two heard a very loud scream.

"He'll be fine." Said Randy.

"Now let's do this." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob made himself look a lot like McFist and made his right arm look like McFist's right arm. Randy gave Spongebob a small device.

"You'll need this. It's an ear piece communicating device, no one will be able to notice it." Said Randy, "Cyborg built it, it'll be useful if you want to act like McFist. I'll be helping out."

"I hope so." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob cleared his throat.

"Good people of Norrisville, for I have had a very speedy recovery." Spongebob said in McFist's voice.

"Just leave already." Said Randy.

"Okay then." Spongebob whispered in his normal voice.

Spongebob then walked off.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make a scene." Spongebob then said in McFist's voice.

"I wonder if that was even a smart idea?" said Randy.

Randy then heard his Ninja Nomicon calling for him. He ran into an alley way, pulled it out, opened it and went into the nomicon. He then saw a ninja fighting someone but failed to see another person sneak up behind him and the ninja was then knocked out by the person behind him. Words then appeared in front of Randy.

"Distractions can be unpredictable." Randy read.

Randy became annoyed.

"True, but I don't see how it's going to help me out." Said Randy.

The nomicon sent Randy out and back into reality and Randy found himself back in the mansion, sitting next to Theresa in the living room, on the couch.

"You were out for a good 30 minutes." Said Theresa.

"Time really does fly." Said Randy, "Anyways, Spongebob's in Norrisville, acting like McFist. It might work since we've got communicating devices."

"Is this going to work?" said Theresa.

"Not too sure anymore. This might have been a bad idea." Said Randy.


	3. Sorcerer's Plan

In the Sorcerer's prison, the Sorcerer was coming up with a plan to dispose of GDN and the ninja as his showed up.

"Got to find a way to dispose of that Gold Dragon and the ninja, but how?" said the Sorcerer.

The Sorcerer thought about it until he came up with an idea.

"I got it, stank seven victims and have them dispose of the Gold Dragon, his girlfriend and his family. Then they'll go after the ninja." said the Sorcerer.

The Sorcerer then thought of something else.

"Wait, there might be the possibility that they'll fail. So, I'll have McFist send a robot to help out." Said the Sorcerer, "That way, I'll be free very soon."

The Sorcerer sent some green stank.

"Let's see those two stop me now." Said the Sorcerer, "Kill two birds with one stone."


	4. Stanked Victims

Back in Norrisville, GDN and Debby took the turtles, Splinter, and GDN's pets to the Norrisville Zoo.

"This is where me and Debby had our first date." said GDN.

"Was there a down side to it?" said Raph.

Splinter smacked Raph in the back of the head, knocking his hat off. Raph quickly grabbed it and put it back on.

"Show some respect to your brother and his girlfriend for taking their time and for showing us around the city." said Splinter.

"To answer your question, yes. I spent an entire weekend in here as an exhibit." said GDN, "Not the best memory I had."

This got the turtles, and even the pets to laugh.

Debbie and GDN looked at his family mad.

"Hey it was not my fault they mistook me for a Komodo Dragon with wings, standing on two legs and dressed as a Ninja." GDN said, "It could happen to anyone."

"Yeah, anyone dressed as one of those." Said Mikey.

"Now that's just mean on so many levels." Said Debby.

"Tell that to all the monsters outside the zoo." Said Raph.

GDN became shocked.

"Wait, what?" said GDN.

GDN ran out of the zoo and saw seven stanked humans and returned with an angry look.

"You wait till now to tell me about this?" said GDN.

"We didn't want to bother you." Said Leo.

GDN and Debby fainted.

"Enough talk, we'd better dispose of those monsters." Said Splinter.

The turtles and Splinter ran out of the zoo. They saw the stanked humans and began battling them. Minutes later, they managed to de stank six of them but saw one that looked familiar.

"Hey, that monster looks like that one guy." Said Donnie.

"Slippery?" said Mikey.

"I think it's Slimovitz." Said Leo.

GDN and Debby regained consciousness, exited the zoo and saw Slimovitz.

"It is him." Debby said shocked. "And he is a Dragon Monster."

"What should we do?" Donnie asked.

"I say we retreat because the six cured stanked victims are now turning back into monsters." Mikey said.

It was true what Mikey said the six that were cured are stanked again and this time stronger.

Raph looked at Mikey.

"You know, for once Mikey has a point." Raph said, "Let's retreat."

"RIGHT!" Everyone said and ran away.

Back with the Sorcerer, he was watching everything that was happening with a smile on his face.

"Perfect, just the way I planned it. But's it's only phase one, time for phase two." Said the Sorcerer.

At McFist's home, Spongebob still as McFist entered McFist's office. He looked around the office.

"Boy, this person is very rich." Spongebob said in his normal voice.

"_Of course he is, he invented lots of things. What else do you think he could have done?_" Randy said through the communicator.

"Ripped off other products." Said Spongebob, "I'm amazed that no one pressed charges on him."

"_Who has the guts to press charges on someone that has a gazillion dollars?_" said Randy.

"Okay then." Said Spongebob.

Viceroy entered the office, startling Spongebob.

"Good to see that you're okay McFist." Said Viceroy.

"DON'T SURPRISE ME LIKE THAT…uh..." Spongebob said in McFist's voice.

"_Viceroy, his name's Viceroy._" Said Randy.

"VICEROY!" said Spongebob.

"Sorry." Said Viceroy.

Spongebob cooled down.

"It's okay." Said Spongebob.

Viceroy became confused.

"Huh?" said Viceroy.

"_He acts kind in public, but he's more of a big jerk._" Said Randy.

"And by 'okay', I mean it's messed up that you'd do something like that." Said Spongebob.

"Never mind then, the Sorcerer is trying to get through." Said Viceroy.

Spongebob is shocked.

"WHAT!?" said Spongebob.

"_Oh yeah, McFist is in cahoots with the Sorcerer. Put him through._" Said Randy.

"Put him through." Said Spongebob.

The Sorcerer appeared on McFist's communicator screen, scaring both Spongebob and Viceroy.

"It's about time I get through, I had to pass someone saying that you won the lottery McFist." The Sorcerer said angrily.

"Sorry sir." Said Spongebob.

"It's 'SORCERER' to you McFist, I keep on telling you this." Said Sorcerer.

"Right, right." Said Spongebob, "Excuse me a minute."

Spongebob ran out of the office and into a bathroom.

"You should have told me earlier that McFist was in cahoots with someone that looked like the Green Giant in a brown cloak." Spongebob said in his normal voice.

Back at the mansion, Randy was in the lab, looking at Spongebob in the bathroom on the computer.

"Relax Spongebob, it's cool." Said Randy.

"_Cool? This Sorcerer person wants to destroy the ninja, and you could have bothered to tell me that McFist was in cahoots with him._" Said Spongebob, "_Because of you, I'm going to have nightmares of this guy every night._"

"Don't worry about it." Said Randy.

"_Don't worry? I won't be able to think about vegetables the same way ever again_." Said Spongebob.

"Just go through with the conversation and don't panic." Said Randy.

Spongebob sighed.

"_Sure, I'll do it_." Said Spongebob.

Back in McFist's office, Spongebob returned in the office.

"Sorry about that. I ate to much pork and beans." Said Spongebob.

The Sorcerer became a bit suspicious.

"What?" said Spongebob.

"You don't seem normal." Said the Sorcerer.

"What did you call here for again?" said Viceroy.

"I'll get back to you." Said the Sorcerer.

The Sorcerer disappeared.

"That's a relief." Said Spongebob.

"Tell me about it." Said Viceroy.

"NOW MAKE ME SOME PIE!" said Spongebob.

"Sure thing." Said Viceroy.

Viceroy was about to leave, but was stopped by Spongebob.

"But first." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob removed his shoes and socks.

"Give me a foot rub." Said Spongebob.

"You didn't hire me to rub your feet." Said Viceroy.

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!" said Spongebob.

"Yes sir." Said Viceroy.

Viceroy walked over to Spongebob and began rubbing his feet. Spongebob then relaxed.

"Now that feels good." Said Spongebob.

"_That's just shnasty._" Said Randy.

"What'd you expect? You're helping me out." Spongebob whispered in his normal voice.

"_True, but when things happen between you and McFist's wife, you're on your own._" Said Randy.

Spongebob became shocked.

"Wait what?" Spongebob whispered.

Back in the Sorcerer's prison, he was watching everything and realized something.

"That's not McFist, it's an imposter." Said the Sorcerer, "But where could the real one be? Doesn't matter, I now have a new phase two in place of the old one."


	5. One Wild Night

Nighttime fell, GDN, the turtles and Splinter returned to the mansion. The turtles and Splinter removed their coats and hats.

"That was easy." said Leo.

"Easy? We tricked those monsters into going to Canada. Who knows how long it'll be till they return?" said GDN.

"Not very long." said Splinter.

The five walked into the dining room where everyone but Spongebob and Randy were getting ready for dinner and sat down. Bugs stood up and walked over to an intercom and pushed a button on it.

"Randy, where you at?" said Bugs.

Bugs removed his finger.

"_I'm busy with something._" said Randy.

Bugs pushed the button.

"Well stop doing what you're doing, get Spongebob and come to the dining room." said Bugs.

Bugs removed his finger.

"_Uh yeah. That's going to be a problem actually._" said Randy.

"Oh boy." Bugs said before he pushed the button, "What'd he do this time?"

Bugs removed his finger.

"_Funny story, after putting McFist in the hospital, he also gave him amnesia so he's posing as him until he and I can find a way to get him out of this mess._" said Randy.

"Okay then, he managed to get himself in a mess this time. It was bad enough that he bought a Ferrari and caused lots of destruction in all fifty states, but now he puts a gazzilionaire in the hospital and gives him amnesia and now has to pose as McFist. We'd better prepare a funeral for him." said Max.

Later, in the lab, Randy was eating a corn dog as Theresa, Duncan, and Ben entered the lab.

"So you're helping the sponge out with this problem?" said Ben.

"I know McFist like the back of my hand." said Randy, "Someone's got to help him out.

"_What does McFist usually call his wife?_" Spongebob whipsered in his normal voice.

Randy grabbed the microphone on the desk.

"Something like Sugar Face, Honey Cakes, or Sugar Plums." said Randy.

"_I hear you_." said Spongebob.

Randy placed the microphone down.

"See? Like the back of my hand." said Randy.

"Things are going to get terrible." said Duncan.

"I know. Also, I get the feeling that this was a bad idea." said Randy.

"_Randy?_" said Spongebob.

Randy grabbed the microphone.

"What?" said Randy.

"_His very hot wife wants me to come in bed with her. What should I do?_" said Spongebob.

"Don't drag me into what's about to happen between you and his wife. Improvise if you have to." said Randy.

"_Right._" Spongebob said before switching to McFist's voice, "_Excuse me a minute Honey Cakes._"

"You've got to end this now." said Theresa.

"As soon as he introduces the McCycle. I mean how crazy can things get at this moment?" said Randy.

Duncan saw something on the computer which seemed interesting.

"Sponge boy's got a can of whipped cream." said Duncan.

"Say wha-?" said Randy.

Everyone then looked on the screen with shocked looks on their faces.

"What's he going to do with that whipped cream?" said Theresa.

They saw something else disturbing.

"Their bodies are actually like that?" said Ben.

"What, like you never had any one night stands with hot brods before?" said Duncan, "I've had thousands of those and I feel no shame."

They then heard something from the computer and became shocked at what they saw.

"That answers the whipped cream question." said Randy.

"Something tells me we might not want to see the next part." said Duncan.

Theresa, Duncan, and Ben groaned and covered their faces at what they saw next. Randy just sat there in shock.

"Turn it off, turn it off!" said Theresa.

Ben reached for the keyboard and pushed a button.

Theresa, Duncan, and Ben uncovered their faces.

"That was very disturbing!" said Ben.

"He nearly went all the way with her!" said Duncan.

"I cannot believe what I just saw." said Theresa.

"He can be that ruff?" said Duncan.

"That comes when you tell someone to improvise." said Ben.

"Hey Randy, how are you?" said Theresa.

Randy was still frozen in shock.

"Randy?" said Theresa, "Randy."

Randy did nothing. Ben moved his hand in front of Randy's face a bit.

"Wow, he really became shocked." said Duncan.

"Let's not mention this incident to anyone else." said Ben.

"Not even the squirrel." said Duncan.

Duncan and Ben stood up and walked off. Theresa stood up, grabbed Randy and walked off.

She then placed Randy on his bed and began cuddling with him.

Later, in McFist's house, Spongebob was in his normal form, crying in the bathroom.

"Why me? Why did I do all that stuff to her? It was crazy. Now I can't tell Sandy about it." Spongebob said in his normal voice, "At least I used protection. But I still can't believe I'd do such a thing."

The Sorcerer was watching everything.

"A sea sponge is posing as McFist? Impossible, but this'll be a cinch to my next plan. Find McFist, stank him, and he'll go after the sponge. No one will stand in my way." said the Sorcerer.


	6. McFist Remembers

The next day, back at the manor, Raph was telling GDN and Debbie about what happened.

GDN is shocked and mad.

"I can't believe it." GDN said. "The Sorcerer must really hate me for what I did to him."

Splinter looked at his son.

'What is it that you did?" The Rat asked as he peted Sylvester and Mr. Grape.

"Oh I battled him and accidently broke his chains and re-chained him." GDN said.

"Who is this Sorcerer?" said Mikey.

"An evil being who has been trapped under Norrisville for 800 years." Said GDN.

"Those monsters will be back." Said Debby.

"True, how can we get rid of them?" said Leo.

The group thought about it.

Unknown to them, Sylvester is staring at Tweety's cage with Tweety in it.

And the cat looks hungry.

"Yes while my new owner is busy I will finally catch that bird." Sylvester said.

Sylvester snuck off.

"I got it." Said GDN, "The only other known way to dispose of these stanked monsters is if we destroy the one thing they cherish the most."

"Does that even work?" said Donnie.

"That's what Randy said." Said GDN.

"We're not going to do anything if we just stand here, let's stop them." Said Mikey.

The group then left.

Meanwhile, in the Norrisville sewer, the real McFist was still in his full body cast.

"How can I not remember anything about my past? I was lied to. Maybe I'm better off not remembering who I am." Said McFist.

Some red stank 'grabbed' McFist and dragged him off. After a while, McFist found himself in the Sorcerer's prison.

"Hello McFist." Said the Sorcerer.

McFist became confused.

"Who are you?" said McFist.

The Sorcerer turned to the readers.

"Wow, he really has no memory." Said the Sorcerer, "Even I feel bad and I am stuck in a hole"

The Sorcerer turned back to McFist.

"Someone you made a deal with." Said the Sorcerer.

"If I did make one with you, what was it?" said McFist.

"You destroy the ninja, and I'll give you one power of your choice." Said the Sorcerer.

"Sounds like a good deal. Only problem is who's McFist?" said McFist.

The Sorcerer placed a hand on McFist's head.

"You're McFist." Said the Sorcerer, "And I'm going to restore your memories, even if it somehow kills me."

McFist saw all his memories flash before his very eyes. The Sorcerer removed his hand.

"I am Hannibal McFist. I OWN THIS TOWN!" said McFist.

"That's more like it." Said the Sorcerer.

McFist saw the Sorcerer and became scared.

"What am I doing in your prison?" said McFist.

"I brought you here because you were hospitalized by a sea sponge, he gave you amnesia, is posing as you, and he put whipped cream on your own wife." Said the Sorcerer.

McFist became angry.

"WHAT!? SOMEONE PUT WHIPPED CREAM ON MY SUGAR PLUM!? I'M GOING TO KILL THIS PERSON THAT'S DOING THINGS WITH MY WIFE!" yelled McFist.

"That's it, bring out your rage. What are you going to do to the sea sponge?" said the Sorcerer.

"I'm going to make him regret the day he messed with Hannibal McFist!" said McFist.

"That's the stuff, bring out the McFist that I know." Said the Sorcerer.

"Once I'm through with that sponge, he'll never know what hit him." Said McFist.

"Perfect." Said the Sorcerer.

The Sorcerer used his green stank to stank McFist, turning him into a tan skinned monster still with his robotic arm.

"Now go and destroy that sponge." Said the Sorcerer.

The stanked McFist left.


	7. De Stank McFist

Later at Norrisville, a lot of people were getting ready to see 'McFist's' presentation of the McCycle. Among the crowd was Randy no longer shocked and with his hoodie over his head, Theresa, Ben, and Duncan.

"I don't get why I'm here." Said Duncan.

"Because something bad might happen." Ben said before he pulled out a stick of cotton candy, "Plus there's free cotton candy."

Theresa looked at Randy.

"Last day Spongebob has to be McFist. You prepared?" said Theresa.

Randy removed his hood, revealing that he's wearing headphones with a small microphone attached to it.

"I always come prepared." Said Randy.

Randy put his hood back on.

"Just stay calm, don't panic, and everything will be okay." Said Randy.

"_I'm panicking already._" Said Spongebob.

"Why's that?" said Randy.

With Spongebob, he was now as McFist, and is having trouble flying a jet pack.

"How do you fly a jet pack?" said Spongebob.

On the ground, Spongebob's four human friends fainted at that and Ben got up and looked at the readers.

"Ok I have to say that Spongebob is right." Ben said.

Ben activated his omnitrix, slammed his hand on it and became Astrodactyl.

"He wouldn't last one second on one of those things." Said Astrodactyl.

Astrodactyl flew off. He made his way to the panicking Spongebob.

"Don't panic, I'll help you out." Said Astrodactyl.

"Are you nuts? This thing obviously hates me." Said Spongebob.

"What makes you say that?" said Astrodactyl.

The jet pack made Spongebob fly into Astrodactyl, sending him crashing into the ground and instantly reverting him to Ben. Ben got back on his feet as Randy, Theresa, and Duncan got back on their feet as well.

"I see his point." Said Ben.

The jet pack sent Spongebob crashing through a building.

"Sorry." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob crashed through another building.

"My fault." Said Spongebob.

He crashed into another building.

"I'll pay for that." Said Spongebob.

And another building.

"I won't pay for that." Said Spongebob.

The jet pack then started sputtering before it stopped.

"Not good." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob began to fall.

"BEN!" Spongebob yelled as he fell down.

Ben activated his omnitrix, slammed his hand down on it and became Gravattack.

"Gravattack? This'll do." Said Gravattack.

Gravattack used his gravikinesis to stop Spongebob in midair and gently set him down on a stage just before he reverted back to Ben.

"I think I just wet myself." Spongebob said to himself.

"Just act like nothing happened. Go on with a made up speech on the McCycle." Said Randy.

Spongebob cleared his throat.

"Greetings citizens of Norrisville." Spongebob said in McFist's voice, "For I am here to talk to you about the McCycle, a new mode of transportation that'll be available…uh…"

"New Year's day, tomorrow." Said Randy.

"Tomorrow on New Year's." Said Spongebob.

The audience applauded.

"When I came up with the idea for the McCycle, I thought-"Spongebob began making a long speech.

With Randy's group.

"You realize McFist is ripping off other people's inventions right?" said Duncan.

Randy moved the microphone away from his mouth.

"I know that, his stuff's just amazing." Said Randy.

"You call stealing other peoples invented stuff and claiming it as your own work his stuff?" said Ben.

"Yes I do." Said Randy.

Randy moved the microphone back to his mouth.

"Speech is great, now reveal the McCycle." Said Randy.

Spongebob walked over to something covered in a blanket and grabbed the blanket.

"Without further adieu, I present to you the McCycle." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob removed the blanket, revealing a black and red motorcycle with a CD player on it.

"Okay, I'll give McFist some points for originality." Said Duncan.

Then the stanked McFist showed up, scaring everyone and making them run away.

"Don't panic, this is all part of the presentation." Said Spongebob.

"Are you kidding me? This is the perfect time for you to panic. It's a stanked monster attack. You got to get out of there fast." Said Randy.

Spongebob became shocked and ran off while screaming. The stanked McFist followed.

"This was definitely a bad idea." Spongebob said in his normal voice.

Spongebob changed back to normal. He then ran down another road and McFist followed.

"How about that." Said Theresa.

"A stanked McFist chasing after Spongebob." Said Randy.

"I'll bet it's because of what sponge boy did to McFist's wife." Said Duncan.

Ben activated his omnitrix.

"It's XLR8 time." Said Ben.

Ben slammed down on the omnitrix and turned into Ditto. Ditto looked at himself.

"Seriously, Ditto?" said Ditto, "Guess it'll have to do."

Ditto ran off.

"Now what?" said Randy.

Duncan saw the McCycle.

"There's always the cheap knockoff." Said Duncan.

Randy saw the McCycle and got on it.

"Huh, they left the keys in it." Said Randy.

Randy started the McCycle up and put on his mask and his standard clothing became the ninja suit. He drove the Cycle over to Duncan and Theresa.

"Get on." Said Randy.

Theresa and Duncan got on just before Randy drove off.

"Do you even have a driver's license?" said Duncan.

"No, but I have an electric scooter." Said Randy.

"Good enough." Said Duncan.

"This is the perfect Ninja Cycle." Said Randy.

Theresa and Duncan became surprised.

"The Ninja Cycle?" said Theresa.

"You do realize that Batman already laid claim to naming things 'Bat something' right?" said Duncan.

"Why should he get all the fun." Said Randy.

With Ditto, he was running down the street Spongebob and McFist ran down, he then reached a fork.

"Great, a fork on the road." Said Ditto.

Ditto split into two and the two Ditto's ran in both directions. After a while, the two Ditto's, plus ten more showed up at the same corner exhausted.

"I'm pooped. Any of you feel the same way?" said one Ditto.

"Of course I am." Said another Ditto.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Said another Ditto.

The Ditto's then reverted back to Ben. Ben heard something, turned behind him and saw Randy, Theresa, and Duncan on the Ninja Cycle. Ben got on it as it passed by.

"About time someone shows up." Said Ben.

"Next time you become an alien that can make duplicates of himself, hope it's for a good cause." Said Duncan.

"It's not my fault that I don't completely know how to work the omnitrix." Said Ben.

"Of course not." Said Duncan.

The four kept on driving.

Later, with Spongebob, he made it to McFist's house and McFist made it as well. Spongebob turned to McFist.

"Why are you so mad at me?" said Spongebob.

McFist grabbed Spongebob.

"Does it have to do with me putting you in the hospital and giving you amnesia?" said Spongebob.

McFist then lifted Spongebob off the ground.

"Or it might have to do with all the stuff I did to your wife. I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT!" said Spongebob.

McFist was about to punch Spongebob, but Randy's group showed up.

"Leave him alone." Said Randy.

McFist turned to Randy's group.

"About time, he's mad about what I did to his wife." Said Spongebob.

Ben got off the bike and activated the omnitrix.

"Come on omnitrix, give me something I can use here." Said Ben.

Ben slammed down on the omnitrix and became Diamondhead. Diamondhead looked at himself.

"Diamondhead? Good choice." Said Diamondhead.

McFist dropped Spongebob and charged at the others. Diamondhead shot some shards but McFist blocked them.

Diamondhead charged at McFist.

"Made you flinch." Said Diamondhead.

Diamondhead made his right hand into a sword. McFist and Diamondhead began battling with McFist using his robotic arm. McFist used his other hand and punched Diamondhead in the face.

"Ninja kick." Randy said before he kicked McFist across the face.

"You got to be quicker than that." Said Randy.

Duncan pulled out his mace and smacked McFist across the face.

"We could do this all day." Said Duncan.

"Not quiet, we need to be home on time for the New Year count down." Said Theresa.

"So let's finish this already." Said Randy.

McFist knocked them away. Randy got back on his feet.

"What are we going to do now?" said Randy.

Randy then realized something.

"'Distractions can be unpredictable.' We need something that can distract McFist." Said Randy.

Duncan and Diamondhead managed to get back on their feet. Diamondhead went back to fight McFist.

"Hey Duncan, find McFist's wife and kiss her in front of McFist." Said Randy.

Duncan seemed irritated.

"Now hold on a second, you want me to kiss some guy's wife who had a crazy night with some else?" Duncan said before me became excited, "I'll do it. But not for Norrisville, not even for the country, just because I like kissing hot women."

Duncan pulled out a ski mask, put it over his face, and ran into McFist's house.

"What is he doing?" said Theresa.

"You'll see." Said Randy.

Duncan came out the house with Marci McFist in his arms.

"Hey ugly." Duncan said to McFist.

McFist turned around.

"Get a load of this." Said Duncan.

Duncan kissed Marci on the lips, much to her shock. McFist became shocked as well that he was instantly de stanked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY WIFE!?" said McFist.

Duncan stopped kissing Marci.

"That's how you do it." Said Duncan.

Duncan dropped McFist and ran over to the Ninja Cycle. Diamondhead reverted back to Ben and ran over to the Ninja Cycle. Randy and Spongebob ran over to the Ninja Cycle as well.

"I'm not happy at you." McFist said before setting his sights on Spongebob, "And as for you sea sponge, I'm making you Numero Uno on my hit list."

Spongebob leaned over to Randy.

"Told you so." Said Spongebob.

"Smokebomb." Randy threw a smoke bomb on the ground and everyone and the Ninja Cycle dissapeared.


	8. The Sorcerer's New Threat

Back at the Sorcerer's prison, he saw what all happened to McFist and didn't seem too happy about it.

"Curses, they defeated my McFist monster, they will pay for this." Said the Sorcerer.

Back at McFist's home, McFist was in his office.

"How dare that sea sponge mess with me? He'll regret ever encountering me once I'm through with him." Said McFist.

The Sorcerer appeared on McFist's screen.

"MCFIST!" yelled the Sorcerer.

McFist became scared.

"I told you never to do that." Said McFist.

"Good to see that you're back to normal once again. But not happy that you failed to dispose of the ninja." Said the Sorcerer.

"I'm putting destroying the ninja on hold for a while. As soon as I dispose of that sea sponge, I'll go after the ninja." Said McFist.

"Never mind that, there's another threat to keeping me from being freed, behold." Said the Sorcerer.

The Sorcerer used one of his pearls to show an image of Ben becoming Diamondhead, shocking McFist.

"Ben Tennyson, weilder of the omnitrix?" said McFist, "He's helping the ninja out?"

"Of course, he needs to be destroyed as well." Said the Sorcerer.

"I shall get rid of him also for good." Said McFist.

The Sorcerer disappeared.

Meanwhile in Canada, the stanked monsters realized something and started heading back to Norrisville.


	9. Defeat the Stanked Monsters

With GDN, the turtles, and Splinter, they made it to Norrisville and were walking around the city.

"They'll be here. I just know it." Said GDN, "Just wait for it."

They walked around some more until they saw the monsters.

"They're here." Said GDN.

GDN turned into the GoldDragonNinja and charged at the monsters, followed by the turtles and Splinter. The heroes were able to de stank most of the monsters, but the humans came back.

"What?" said Leo.

"How's that even possible?" said Mikey.

"These monsters must be leaked to one of the monsters. One of these creatures must be the leader." Said Donnie.

"I'd say it's the one who managed to find out who G is." Said Raph.

"I'd have to agree there." Said Splinter.

"So what you're saying is that if we de stank Slimovitz, we'll also be able to de stank the others as well?" said Leo.

"Worth a shot." Said Donnie.

GDN saw Slimovitz's newly repaired car, grabbed it by the front bumper and lifted it over his head.

"I don't think I can go through with it." Said GDN, "I made a promise to him."

"Forget the promise, we need to stop these monsters." Said Raph.

GDN thought about it until he decided to do the right thing.

"Deals off." Said GDN.

GDN ran over to Slimovitz and smashed the car into his chest. Slimovitz was then turned back to normal as well as every other stanked human. Slimovitz saw his destroyed car.

"My car." Said Slimovitz, "All that evidence is going on the internet."

Slimovitz walked off.

"Oh well, might as well face the facts. Everyone's going to find out who I am eventually." Said GDN.

"It'll take them a long time." Said Mikey.

GDN became confused.

"What do you mean?" said GDN.

"Me and Mikey were able to find his house last night and we destroyed all the evidence. Secrets safe." Said Donnie.

"Well, that's a relief." Said GDN.

"You always need to remain hidden, no one must ever know who you are." Said Splinter.

"It's a problem since only our friends and enemies know who I am." Said GDN.

"Well, everyone knows who Ben is and you don't hear anyone complaining about it." Said Raph.

"That's because some ten year old kid who knows everything about alien tech posted everything on the internet and Tennyson became a celebrity because of it." Said GDN.

"Can't argue there." Said Leo.

"And Danny ended up revealing who he was since his own sister revealed it for him." Said GDN.

"You really know a lot of things my friend." Said Mikey.

"We'd better go home, the new year's count down will start in two hours." Said Splinter.

The group then left.

Meanwhile in the Sorcerer's prison, the Sorcerer was complaining about his two defeats.

"Curses, two defeats in one day." Said the Sorcerer, "First at the hands of the ninja, an ordinary teenager, and that kid known as Ben Tennyson. Last but not least, at the hands of the Gold Dragon and his family. I shall not let them get away with it next time."


	10. Happy New Years

Later, back at the mansion, almost everyone was in the living room, getting ready for the New Year's countdown. The T.V was on and a clock was showing on it. The clock on the T.V read 11:45. Bugs walked over to Rook.

"Is everyone getting ready for the new year?" said Bugs.

"All but Daffy." said Rook.

"Figures, he goes to sleep at 8:30 on this very day. Because according to him, New Years is a holiday made by the media." said Bugs.

GDN's group appeared in the mansion.

"What a day that was." said Leo.

"De stanking many monsters, I just hope to have a very happy new year." said GDN.

The group then walked into the living room just before Spongebob, Randy, Theresa, Duncan, and Ben entered the mansion.

"I am never going to forgive you for bringing me to Norrisville." Spongebob said to Randy.

"What, why?" said Randy.

"How can I put this calmly? HANNIBAL MCFIST HAS ME ON THE VERY TOP OF HIS HIT LIST!" said Spongebob.

"I still can't believe you did a bunch of crazy stuff to McFist's wife." Said Duncan.

"Well that comes when you tell me to improvise." Said Spongebob.

"Hey, what's keeping you?" said Mike, "The New Year's countdown is about to begin."

"Okay then, let's get this over with." Said Ben.

The five walked into the living room.

"_The time is almost here._" Said Tom Tucker, "_The countdown to New Year's is about to begin. So if you're going to kiss someone after the countdown, you'd better prepare for it._"

"If only that guy knew that I kissed a very hot woman who's married to a gazillionaire hours before the countdown." Said Duncan.

Sonic walked over to Duncan.

"You kissed McFist's wife?" said Sonic.

"Yes I did and I feel no shame." Said Duncan.

"How so?" said Sonic.

"Let's just say-"Duncan was interrupted by his cell phone chiming.

"Hold on, I'm getting a text." Said Duncan.

Duncan pulled out his cell phone and saw a text from Rudy Tabootie saying 'Happy New Year'. Duncan texted back 'The same to you'. Duncan put away his cell phone.

"Where was I?" said Duncan.

"Talking about how you don't regret kissing McFist's wife." Said Sonic.

"Right. I did it to keep my bad boy status." Said Duncan.

"Whatever." Sonic walked off.

Ben walked over to Duncan.

"So how'd it feel to make out with someone that could be your mother?" said Ben.

"It felt great, it was like my dreams have come true." Said Duncan, "And by 'dreams' I mean that my reputation still lives on."

"You feel no regrets at all?" said Ben.

"None." Said Duncan.

"_The countdown begins._" Said Tom Tucker, "_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, Happy New Year._"

Spongebob was standing next to Sandy and has his legs stretched a bit.

"How did it feel posing as someone else?" said Sandy.

"It was okay, but I prefer being my own spongy self." Said Spongebob

Sandy smiled before she and Spongebob kissed each other on the lips.

Owen grabbed Izzy, lifted her off the ground and the two kissed each other.

GDN held Debby's hand and kissed her.

Robin was still watching the T.V when Starfire grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss.

Mike lifted Zoey off the ground with both his arms and held her bridal style.

"Even if I'm not the real personality, I still care about you." Said Mike.

Zoey smiled.

"You're the real personality in my world." Said Zoey.

The two then kissed.

Danny and Sam hugged each other before kissing each other.

Max lifted Roxanne up bridal style and they kissed each other.

Randy and Theresa kissed each other before wrapping their arms around each other.

Dog was about to kiss Cat, but Cat stopped his conjoined twin brother.

"Don't even think about it." Said Cat.

Later, Spongebob was sleeping on the couch when Mike came downstairs in his pajamas. He went into the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water, walked out the kitchen and saw Spongebob. Mike walked into the living room.

"Hey, you awake?" said Mike.

Spongebob opened his eyes and saw Mike. He sat up.

"I am now." Said Spongebob, "You realize it's after midnight right?"

"Well, it's also New Year's." said Mike.

"True." Said Spongebob.

"What are you doing sleeping on the couch?" said Mike.

"I was thinking about the situation I was in for the last two days." Said Spongebob.

"And?" said Mike.

"I regret doing one thing." Said Spongebob.

"What was it?" said Mike.

"I slept with McFist's wife." Said Spongebob.

Mike became shocked.

"Whoa, what?" said Mike, "Why would you do such a thing?"

"I was posing as McFist, I was also trying to build suspicion." Said Spongebob.

"But you did a married woman." Said Mike.

"People could get away with that. They can't get away with marrying someone when your already married." Said Spongebob.

"Manitoba Smith's married, but it's not legal since he's an alternate personality of mine." Said Mike.

"True." Said Spongebob, "Look, I need you to do me a favor. Randy, Theresa, Ben, and Duncan are the only ones that know about this, so I need you to keep from telling anyone else about me and her."

Mike drank his water and smiled.

"You have my word." Said Mike.

Spongebob smiled back.

"I knew I could count on you." Said Spongebob.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Said Mike.

Spongebob stood up and put his left arm on Mike's shoulder and they walked off.

Later, Spongebob got into his bed before he fell asleep. Mike grabbed a photo on Spongebob's night stand and saw that the photo was of him and Spongebob with their hands on each other's shoulders.

"We've always been there for each other." Said Mike.

Mike set the picture down.

"Good night Spongebob." Mike said before he walked out the room.


End file.
